The present invention relates to a disk brake and a method of making the same.
There is known a disk brake including a caliper prepared by integrally welding a bottom cover member to the bottom of the bore of the cylinder by friction stir welding (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2007-10136).